MacNeil Residence
The MacNeil Residence is location appearing in the ''Exorcist'' and ''Exorcist II: The Heretic''. The house is situated in Georgetown, Washington D.C at 3600 Prospect street, next to the steps. It is owned by the MacNeil family head on temporary basis (till 1971), Chris MacNeil and her daughter, Regan MacNeil. The house is known for the demonic possession and exorcism of Regan MacNeil that was conducted by Lankester Merrin and Father Karras in 1971. Description The house was developed on a considerable scale and is considered a sumptuous residence, being that of a renown movie star, Chris MacNeil. It was frequently visited by famous movie directors, writers, actors and well known personalities. Sharon Spencer also accompanied the MacNeil family as the assistant of Chris and tutor to Regan while Karl was appointed as the family caretaker and Willi was the family maid. It is located on Prospect street, next to the steps linking Prospect street to M street. ---- Regan's Room The most prominent place in the house is probably the Regan MacNeil's room which later on become a hotspot for demonic infestation, ultimately possessing Regan which became the basis of the exorcism, later performed by Father Merrin and Damien Karras. Initially, Karras carried a sound investigation in the room in order to gather the evidence, to demonstrate a case of possession to the Catholic Church, during the period of investigation, a possessed Regan would often communicate with Damien and lure him into a trap of emotional regret and deprivation. However, an exorcism was then performed on an eerie night which utterly destructed the room due to potent demonic activity. Soon after Father Karras was ordered to stay behind as Father Merrin suspected that the demon maybe weakening Karras' faith. The events that happened between the spirit and Father Merrin remaining a mystery for a years but was later found out to be an impure act by Pazuzu which lead to the death of Father Merrin. However, moments before the verge of failure, Father Karras forcibly possessed himself with the demon, freeing Regan and then falling out of the window to prevent any harm to Regan. The aftermath in the room was then witnessed by Chris MacNeil and Kinderman. Prior to the exorcism Levitation would also take place during the period of possession with Regan levitating above her bed, this was also witnessed by Dr. Taney and Dr. Samuel Klein but was rather dismissed. Regan would often assault the inhabitants at times including Chris, she was later tied with straps to prevent any harm to herself or others. Prior to the possession, Regan also experienced minor shaking of her bed, which was later enhanced into a terror struck shake, also seen by Chris. The incident which began the uproar was the death of Burke Dennings, who was murdered by a possessed Regan, who later threw him out of the window onto the stairs linking M Street, giving an impression of a suicide. ---- Living Room The living room was most notably seen during the party, thrown by Chris MacNeil. One of the known incidents included Kinderman's visit to the MacNeil to investigate the death of Burke Dennings and Regan leaking urine in front of the party guests and was later found out to be an act by the spirit himself, it was possibly a representation of impure acts. Moments before urinating, Regan tells Capt. Billy Cutshaw that he'll die in space. Father Dyer also mentioned the death of Damien Karras' mother in the living room. ---- Study The study appeared in the scene where Chris tells Father Karras that Regan killed Burke Dennings. Karras explains to Chris that he used tap water and Regan reacted like it was actual holy water. Chris is also seen making a phone call in the study. ---- Stairs The stairs of the house holds cult importance among fans, most known for the spider walk performed by a possessed Regan MacNeil, which is regarded as one of the most classic and spine chilling horror scenes were made. The stairs of the house were situated right next to Regan's room. Whenever, the spirit summoned or cried out load, the inhabitants would approach the room using the stairs. These stairs were mostly seen during the exorcism of Regan when Father Merrin and Father Karras conducted the ritual. ---- Attic The attic of the house was the initial region, the inhabitants experience demonic infestation including inexplicable sounds and disturbances. Chris MacNeil also searched the area and felt the demonic presence which left her in a state of panic but was relieved by Karl's sudden appearance. The housemates later dismissed the incident and termed it as a plausible rat infestation. The devil and/or other demon cohorts. Many demonologists believe in three observed stages of demonic attack. First, Infestation brought on by calling upon demonic forces, whether intentional or not. Initially a demon may only scratch at walls, so as to mostly go undetected. Secondly, oppression, in which demons systematically oppress humans, often those who are the most emotionally vulnerable. Finally, if a demon has not been exorcised and its victim has been thoroughly tormented to the point where all their mental barriers against it have collapsed, the demon may execute fully-fledged possession. None of this is detailed in the movie. The noises in the attic, among other things, go unexplained. ---- The Basement The house included a basement which mostly served as the washing area and small time play room for Regan. Regan also summoned an imaginary Captain Howdy using an ouija board with the aftermath unknown to her knowledge. The basement was then seen again during Damien's visit to the house, inspecting Regan's possession to get to know about her in a more proficient way, he also saw one of Regan's peculiar paintings in the basement. ---- The Lamp Post The lamp post at the entrance of the residence is regarded significant in the Exorcist fan community due to its' involvement in the motion poster of the movie. The cause behind the importance is unknown from both the perspective of the movie makers and audience. The lamp post is often seen glowing in the dark, most famously during the entrance of Father Merrin to the house. ---- Chris MacNeil's Room Chris MacNeil's room is also seen in a couple of scenes with Regan joining Chris in the middle of the night and complaining about the inexplicable shaking of her bed. The Psychiatrist was also called to perform a therapy on Regan but was rather assaulted by the demon. ---- Events of 1975/76 Main article: Exorcist II: The Heretic Post the exorcism, the house was abandoned by the MacNeil family excluding the ownership. It was then visited again by Father Lamont and Regan MacNeil, four years post the exorcism with both of the individuals battling Pazuzu in Regan's room while Sharon Spencer was possessed and burned alive near the entrance with Dr. Tuskin unable to help her. However, Regan and Father Lamont secured their lives and succeced to defeat Pazuzu once and for all but the house itself was entirely destructed during the confrontation. Category:Locations